toffaytfandomcom-20200215-history
Toffa:AM
'''Toffa:AM '''is a breakfast television programme broadcast on Toffa most weekdays from 7:00 am until 9:00 am usually with a summer and Christmas break. It began on 5 January 2004 when Toffa's broadcast times on weekdays was extended from 3:00 pm-9:00 pm to 7:00 am-12:00 am. The programme is often divided into eras due to the difference in presenters and content from time to time. The show's original main presenting duo was Nick Farley and Ellie Perkins from launch until July 2011 ahead of the summer break. The show returned in September 2011 with new presenting duo James Ross and Charlotte Marsh until the end of 2017. In January 2018, it returned once again with a new look following Toffa's rebrand with new duo Chris Joy and Louise Tiltin until the latter was sacked in June that year following sliding ratings and reports of the previous criminal offences done beforehand. Since September 2018, the show is presented by Joy and Maddie Burnley, to which the show's ratings climbed to their highest ever within a few months. History Development and pre-launch Toffa launched on 1 September 2003 and within several weeks was one of the most popular non-terrestrial television channels of all on Sky Digitial, with ratings averaging at 300,000 by November. At that point, founders and joint-chairmen Max Strapps and Eddie Lungs suggested extending the broadcast times and even a breakfast television programme that differed to the two main competitors, BBC Breakfast and GMTV. After agreeing to the new broadcast timings, the format was sorted out. As the main broadcasting office for Toffa was in Maverick Television offices in Birmingham, it allowed a big advantage of studios already being set, so it massively saved on further costs and more importantly time. Much to Strapps and Lungs' relief, Maverick set up the studios themselves consisting of a mix of light blues with white alongside a television in between two sofas for the presenters and the guests. However, despite Maverick helping with the show, they were not involved in the production of it as it was done alone by Toffa. Nick Farley and Ellie Perkins, were chosen as presenters; both of which were inexperienced for live television. This caused some worries with Strapps and Lungs but hopes that they'll settle down after a while. Toffa created the graphics in-house while Sitting Duck were chosen to compose the theme tune. They weren't new to Toffa; after making the Fame Academy theme, they went on to do The Microsoft Sam Show's theme as well, so it was no stranger to them. The Farley and Perkins Era: 2004-2011 First programme: 5/1/2004 The new broadcast timings for Toffa went to air on Monday 5 January 2004 as did the first Toffa:AM. Farley and Perkins took a short tour around the studio itself to begin as well as parts of Maverick Studios and thanking them for the help to get the programme underway. Their first guests were Toffa founders and executives, Max Strapps and Eddie Lungs as they explained the concept of creating the show. The other presenters were also gradually introduced throughout the programme depending on the content. Format Initially taking a more relaxed approach, a new producer stepped in from September 2009 with claims of a slight fall in ratings to liven up the show. At first it resembled many daytime shows with a simple, calm feel and content consisting of interviews from some celebrity guests or other talents. Departure Having discussed their future within the show in May 2011, Farley and Perkins announced that they would leave Toffa:AM before the summer with a new era beginning that September. Some claimed that they left due to the change in tone of the show from 2009. The Ross and Marsh Era: 2011-2017 Format In contrast to the previous era, this version saw the show take on a lighter tone than before, with most of the content carried over albeit with some newer features to keep the show fresh. Ten Years of Toffa:AM In December 2013, Toffa was experimenting plans to launch an HD channel in early 2014, thus some shows began to be made in HD in case. Toffa:AM was one, beginning from the start of 2014 and also at the same time the show celebrated its 10th anniversary. As a result, the show got proper new titles for the first time with a slightly tweaked theme to sound fresher. As well as that, a two hour tribute show aired on Saturday 6 January to celebrate the show with presenters looking back at the best of the show. Departure On Ross and Marsh's first show back from the summer on 4 September 2017, they both revealed live on the programme that they would be leaving at the end of the year and that a new presenting duo will take over from the start of 2018. As with them, the new presenters wouldn't be revealed until their last show. Their final show was also the last from Maverick Studios which aired on 22 December alongside Ross and Marsh interviewing their predecessors Chris Joy and Louise Tiltin. The show ended, similar to the last Big Breakfast in 2002 with everyone gathering outside to bid farewell, ending with longer end credits to commemorate everyone who had worked at Maverick both in terms of crew member or presenter with a long playout of the theme. After was a hint of the new theme along with the caption, 'Toffa:AM will return on Monday 8th January 2018" The Joy and Tiltin Era: January-June 2018 New Toffa; New Toffa:AM It was implied that the Joy and Tiltin Era would be contrasted to the previous two incarnations of the show, with it being broadcast from Toffa's newly-built headquarters in Burton. The colour schemes would also differ from the dull blues, blacks and whites in favour of reds and peaches. The theme tune which remained mostly unchanged since 2004 would get an overhaul. The show could finally be seen in HD for once on television after only being available either on the Toffa website or other social media. Toffa would get a brand new logo and of course, that would affect Toffa:AM as well. It seemed that the new era would be a big risk and it was only a matter of time on whether it would pay off. The new Toffa:AM went to air on Monday 8 January 2018, and was also the very first programme to be broadcast within Toffa's new headquarters in Burton. It began after the titles with Joy and Tiltin stood outside the doors of the new studio (Studio 7) before going in and taking a tour of the new studio, similar to the first-ever programme in 2004. Much of the first week was devoted to tours around the new headquarters. Format While structured similarly to the previous two eras, the Joy and Tiltin Era of the show took on a much comedic feel and faster pace, mostly due to the two having conversations at the start of the show and time is often cut down for the rest of the content. Usually at 7:45, Kenny the Kangaroo would appear. The sudden fall The Joy and Tiltin Era at first received favourable reviews from viewers and critics for the first several weeks. However, things slowly started to go wrong by February when it became more noticeable that Tiltin often flirted with Joy to which he sometimes appreciated. Tiltin's sacking and aftermath In an interview in March 2018, Tiltin admitted having previously done a criminal offence and discussed working on the show; praising Joy and Sidmoth Keenan's treatment for her but also criticising those behind the scenes. The following week, it was agreed that the two would have time off once again split into four weeks of different presenters (i.e. one week with Joy, then Tiltin, then neither and both at the end). Following a big crisis within the show from falling ratings to tension behind the scenes, Riley Indigo announced on Saturday 23rd June 2018 that Louise Tiltin was sacked from Toffa:AM with the show also going off the air until September at the earliest to give time for choosing the new co-presenter. Joy announced on the same day that he would remain on the show as main co-presenter. The Joy and Burnley Era: 2018-present One final chance On 2 July 2018, Toffa announced that Maddie Burnley, who joined the show in January 2018 would take over from Louise Tiltin as co-presenter with Chris Joy, after presenting together for a week in March whilst Tiltin took time off. In order to prevent history from repeating itself, Riley Indigo suggested that the two should have time to develop for each other in order to work well on the show, especially with the longer than usual summer break. The two weren't complete strangers as they had both previously presented the programme together twice that March. Elsewhere, Kenny the Kangaroo would also reappear although rumours claimed that Sidmoth Keenan wouldn't return to the role, due to being busy filming for Fort Boyard. The claims were dismissed and he returned. Format In September 2018, notable changes were made when Burnley joined the show. Firstly, the presenters stood up at the front of the studio to introduce the show, and it took on a much lighter tone than ever, largely to compensate for the bland and awkward feel of the show before the break. Kenny the Kangaroo became more recurring presenter often appearing at certain times for filler. In November 2018, the game 'Breakfast of Champions' was first played and almost every Wednesday at roughly 7:45. The game involved two contestants racing to eat breakfast-related food in the quickest time, or occasionally in an allotted time. It would often end in a food fight, and it's because of that, walls are placed up on the side of the studio. Throughout February and until 1 March 2019, the show went on tour around the UK every day even at the weekends, still presented with Joy and Burnley which also saw a different format. On the last show beforehand, Kenny the Kangaroo was instructed by them to keep guard of the studio until they return. However, he would not appear at all during that time and after Joy and Burnley announced they wouldn't return until 23 April when they finished, Kenny had not been seen at all until their return but was mentioned on the following Monday's show. A new format took place from 9 September 2019, only the second week back after the summer following the first five shows being Japanese-based. Kenny the Kangaroo was gone and the show took on a more Toffa-based format devoted to developments to the channel. The segment, titled 'The World of Toffa' aired twice on the show, at roughly 7:10 and 8:00. It was presented by Shelly Whiting, who was only two presenters remaining after 2017 (she joined the year before). Although the new format received mixed reviews, there was positivity, mainly aimed at the banter between the three that occurs during the show and has often been compared to that of rival Good Morning Britain. Re-rise The first programme of the new era on 3 September 2018 had ratings of 180,000 which grew by 60% within a week and stayed at an average of 350,000, giving Toffa:AM it's highest average ratings ever. In comparison, BBC Breakfast had 1.2 million, with Good Morning Britain having 800,000, meaning that the show was now third in the ratings battle. Toffa:AM's ratings peaked in February 2019 whilst the show went on tour with ratings at 470,000 largely due to the aspect of an unsuspecting person being visited by Joy and Burnley on each show on tour at 8:00. Toffa:AM at fifteen On Friday 21 December 2018, the last programme of the year, Joy and Burnley announced a special live evening edition of Toffa:AM to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the programme that would take place on the day itself, 5 January 2019 at the same running times as normal, albeit in the evening (7-9pm). Joining Joy and Burley on the show was all previous main presenters apart from Louise Tiltin who were all also joined by Kenny the Kangaroo. The show consisted of the group looking back on their previous times on the show and what the future holds, as well as various highlights montages, games and quizzes. Overnight ratings for the evening edition held up to 1.2 million viewers with a 9% audience share. On the first show of 2019, Monday 7th January, Joy and Burley presented as normal, albeit in their pyjamas from rest as well as the one-off return of the 2004 theme and graphics; modified with the current logo. Back to the 80s for the 20s In October 2019, Toffa revealed plans for a major overhaul with many programmes and presentation being revamped in favour for an idea on what if the 1980s continued for another decade, known as "Eighties: Advanced - 1989.1-1989.9" Toffa:AM was immediately known to be part of the refresh. However, Joy and Burnley both said that they would remain on. So far, development for a studio and graphics overhaul is done with a heavy 80s feel, though some elements such as the theme music would remain unchanged. In November, Shelly Whiting announced that she would leave Toffa:AM before the end of the year with the 'World of Toffa' segment also being dropped, partly due to work on the Fort Boyard spin-off 'Secrets du Fort'. Furthermore, the format would mostly mimick that of TV-am from the 1980s giving the show a much more relaxed feel, closer to much of the Farley and Perkins Era. Kenny the Kangaroo was also announced to return full time having last appeared regularly in June and only twice since, both in November. Sidmoth Keenan left the role and his replacement was announced as Rob Fowler. Toffa:AM returned with Joy and Burnley on 6 January (incidentally two years to the day Toffa rebranded) with new titles, stripped-down content and simple graphics. Beginning like in 2004 and 2018 with a brief look around the set, welcoming new presenters who were each devoted to their own specialist subjects as well as the return of Kenny the Kangaroo who now appeared at least twice within the show, at 7:45 with Joy and Burnley and again roughly an hour later on his daily adventures.